


Wrath

by FallenSurvivor



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: Tavra and Naia are fighting again.
Relationships: Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal), Tavra/Naia/Onica
Kudos: 8





	Wrath

Naia growled at Tavra, the two’s before dawn training session had turned into an all out smack down with the rise of the first brother and greeting the second as the Drenchen female dropped the Vapran into the ground. The princess rolled right out of it and pounced on Naia who grappled for her freedom. She arched back then brought her thick forehead down against Tavra’s own. The delicate skin split there and turned a terrible color. 

Naia grinned. 

Tavra tackled her, sat on the Drenchen’s chest, then brought her fist down upon her opponent several times. Her knuckles marked and bloodied Naia’s high cheek bones, until the drenchen lifted and tossed her off. 

As they settled, each on tense haunches ready to propel themselves at each other again until the very source of their ire, the very reason for their fight, stepped right between them. 

“You two will stop or I will set the paladins on the two of you.” Seladon hissed. She looked back and forth between them with her palms up at them. The two warrioresses stood slowly, growling at each other. 

“This,” Tavra hissed, “all started because you let some big stupid Drenchen seed you.”

“Watch it, you air headed knitwit.” Naia snarled, charging around Seladon, but the All-Maudra carefully kept herself between the two. “And he could pick any other prissy girl he wanted. He’ll pick better next time.”

“My mate and I wanted a babe.” Seladon’s voice rose over the toil of the females and the din of the on lookers. 

Naia cut her eyes to the Elder Vapran. “You mated my brother?” Her voice was low and vicious as she stalked toward Seladon. She stop frozen, the tip of a blade at her throat as she stood a hair from Seladon. “You are lucky that the sown littling is the only, the only, thing keeping me from properly avenging my families honor.”

Seladon merely pressed her fingers to Tavra’s blade, pulling it from Naia’s neck, but kept her eyes staring into the Drenchen’s. “Careful. I would hate to have to explain to my childling how their aunts killed each other.”

“I would rather die a most glorious death in battle.” 

Seladon rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. “You know what? Have at it. Kill each other if you would like. But I am not blind, and I am going straight to Onica to tell her exactly what her two mates are up too. You can face her wrath.” 

Both Naia’s and Tavra’s ears went back.


End file.
